I Will Find You Again -- Mazerunner (Newt)
by hartgurl729
Summary: [Book I] "she was drawn to him. the way his eyes danced with hers in the darkness like two shooting stars on the same path in the night sky." In which a blonde boy with a limp finds his way back to the raven haired girl. [Newt/OC]
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **SHE WATCHED HIM** from behind the large window, her hands splayed across the glass.

Her world was muted, her blood pounding against her skull. Her breaths were coming out in sharp exhales, her lips quivering. She bit down on them hard and held her breath.

 _Don't cry. Not here, not right now._

Her hands slid down the glass and the girl folded them around her thin frame. She hugged herself tightly, trying to bury some of the emotion. She was overflowing with sadness, rage, and regret. Her heart felt heavy and ached. She shouldn't have agreed to this, although it was inevitable. The girl closed her eyes, allowing one single tear to slip before she drew her sleeve across her eyes quickly.

He was on the operating table, his messy blond hair surrounding his head like a halo, his eyes shut. A small group of doctors hovered around him, flashes of green. Two security guards waited by the side, ready to take him away. However, the girl paid no note to them. Her attention was focused solely on the boy, her eyes glued to his form.

He was already wearing the shorts-and-T-shirt uniform of the Glade and looked so peaceful. The girl smiled sadly.

 _If only the world around them was peaceful._

The girl let out another shaky breath. Her mind slipped back to the previous night, allowing herself to remember.

 _The boy and the girl were in the boy's room, tangled between the sheets. The floor was littered with their clothes. The tension was palpable and the silence was electrifying. They both silently stared up at the ceiling, expressions blank. No one wanted to be the first to speak. The boy was afraid of the words that would tumble out of his mouth. The girl was afraid her anger would take the reigns of her body._

 _A few moments passed before the boy summoned up all his courage and spoke._

" _We have to talk about it," he gently said. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it more. The girl rolled away from him, inhaling deeply._

" _I don't want to talk about it. Can we just please go to sleep?" The girl closed her eyes, voice tinged with sadness._

 _The boy sat up and rested his head against the wall. "We have to talk about it," he said. "I'm being sent up tomorrow with the other nine. You know that already."_

 _The girl's eyes snapped open and she breathed deeply. Anger flared up inside her. Her fists clenched as she sat up quickly and faced the boy._

" _Well, what the hell do you want me to say?!" she snapped. "You know I can't do anything about it." She flung the sheets off her body and got up. She bent down and began grabbing her scattered clothes._

" _Bloody hell!" The boy exclaimed. "I didn't mean it like it was your fault! I just want to talk." The girl ignored him, slipping on her undergarments. She turned away from him, slipping up and buttoning her pants. The boy got out of bed too and also began pulling on his clothes._

" _Please say something." The boy begged, slipping his shirt over his head. "About this, about us, anything."_

 _The girl finished putting on her tank top and turned to face him, a sad smile gracing her features. "I'm sorry," she said thickly. "You and I both knew that this wouldn't have worked out. We shouldn't have even let this relationship happen in the first place."_

 _The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you saying that all the times we spent together were nothing?" he asked in disbelief. "The first time we meet, our first kiss, our first I-love-yous?" He paused. "Tonight? Our first time?" he whispered._

 _The girl really wanted to. She wanted to turn around and tell him the truth, then kiss him senseless. She wanted to tell him that she was lying, that she only had to do this for him. But she knew she couldn't. She had to save them both of more heartbreak. She breathed deeply and grabbed her jacket that was slung over a chair. She slipped it on and turned around to face the boy, who was awaiting her answer. His beautiful brown eyes scanned her emotionless face, looking for something she wouldn't let him find._

 _Love._

" _I'm sorry. I meant what I said. WICKED never would let this," she gestured to them both. "work out. We are not meant to be together."_

 _The boy's face slipped before he put up a stony facade quickly. "I see," he said, hotly. He plopped down on the bed, his eyes refusing to leave her face._

" _I don't want to fight with you right now." The girl muttered. "I have to get to the lab and finalize the last few things."_

 _The girl swallowed deeply as she glanced at the vent where she had come from._

" _I should go," she whispered, running a hand through her tangled hair._

" _You should." the boy retorted. He didn't even move and looked away as the girl bent down and unscrewed the screws of the large vent door. She opened the vent and turned back one last time, allowing herself one last look._

" _Goodbye sweetie," the girl whispered, cracking a small, sad smile._

 _The boy managed to crack a smile too._

" _Goodbye."_

 _And then she was gone._

The girl's eyes flew open, bringing her back to harsh reality. She blinked a few times, refocusing her eyes. She rubbed her tired eyes, refusing to let herself shed any more tears.

She then turned her attention back to the boy behind the window. The main doctor that had been preparing the boy lowered a mask to his face. Metals tubes slid into the boy's ears as the machine began whirring.

The boy's hands moved a little and the girl saw the muscle in his jaw twitch.

 _The little muscle that would twitch whenever the boy was angry or in pain. The one the girl would kiss to make him feel better._

The boy was in pain, but the girl knew that he wouldn't even remember. Just like he wouldn't remember her.

The girl watched in silence as the machine began erasing all the boy's memories in just a few beeps. Memories of their kisses, touches, and moments. Memories of their friends and the horrifying "crank pits". All of it. The girl nearly broke down right there, but kept her walls up. She watched as he continued to twitch. The doctor pushed a few buttons on a screen, erasing the last remnants of her.

The doctor leaned in, pulling the mask off the boy's face. He set it on a table before gesturing to the security members. The girl's breath caught in her throat.

 _It was time._

The security team walked over, lifting the boy off the bed without effort. They hoisted him onto the waiting gurney. They pushed it out of her room and paused it in front of the girl.

"Miss Brookes?" One of them acknowledged her quietly.

The girl nodded and then followed them closely as they began wheeling the gurney down the hall. Through the twist and turns of corridors and halls, the girl walked with her whole body numb. She was simply putting one foot in front of another, dread building up inside of her. She refused to look at the boy, in fear of making the pain worse than it already was.

After reaching the basement of the WICKED headquarters, the girl allowed herself one look. His face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his hands still twitched slightly. His soft blond hair still surrounded his head. The girl's eyes roamed every inch of the boy's skin hoping to permanently etch his face into memory. His cute button nose, his pink lips, and the little crease between his eyebrows. Everything about him was perfection and this could potentially be the last time the girl would see the boy in person.

When they reached the shaft of the lift, where the box was, the girl nearly broke down, but held herself together. She inhaled deeply and turned her face upward, fighting back the tears.

 _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry..._

The men hoisted the boy up again, one holding his legs and the other his arms. They began climbing down the ladder. The girl pursed her lips together, muffling a sob. She was holding herself together by a single thread, a thread that threatened to snap any second. When the men reached the bottom of the ladder, they threw the boy in. His body hit the steel floor with a loud thump.

There were already nine other unconscious boys in the box, their eyes closed. The boy was the tenth and the last.

 _The last of the 10 that would be the first subjects in the maze._

The girl swallowed. The men climbed back up and stood next to her. One of them pulled out a small device from his pocket.

"On your command, miss." he said, finger poised over a red button.

The girl closed her eyes and forced the next words out of her mouth.

"Launch the box."

Then the metal doors of the Box slammed shut with a loud, echoing thunk.

The Box began to lower.

A loud sob fell from the girl's lips. A tear trekked down her cheek. Then, ignoring the two men, she turned and began sprinting away. Everything was a blur because of her tears. She let out another sob before clasping a hand over her mouth, staggering into the elevator. She began stabbing the button for the floor 5 furiously, begging the doors to close faster as tears finally began slipping from her eyes alarmingly fast. When the doors finally closed, the girl slowly slid her back down one of the walls as the elevator began rising.

Burying her face in her knees, she finally allowed herself to cry.

 _Goodbye Newt._

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Hey guys! If this is your first time reading this, I really hope you enjoyed this! If you have already been with me with this story, I just wanted to say, thank you for sticking with me through this! I have decided to rewrite this and edit because I have been looking back on my writing and just...dying because I think it sucked so much... Some things will be the same and others will be slightly changed, but overall I am using the same concepts!

This story will take place one month before Thomas' arrival and will follow my OC through her adventures in the maze. I really hope you like it and please review, favorite, and follow!

Lots of love,

xx hartgurl729


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 **MY EYELASHES WERE** strands of fluttering black as I opened my eyes.

Everything was a blur and I blinked rapidly, furrowing my eyebrows. My head lolled to the side, my mind groggy. I was lying on a cool metallic surface, my body numb. I shivered slightly, the frigid cold air hitting my skin. I felt as if I had just come out of a deep sleep and was still half asleep. I sat back on my elbows, smacking my lips together. As I yawned, a hand went to my head, running through my hair.

I winced when I encountered a cut on my head. My eyes widened and I suddenly felt uneasy. Trembling, I quickly removed my hand away from my head and stared at it. It was pitch black, but the crimson liquid on my fingers was indistinguishable.

 _Blood._

My body immediately stiffened, my mind now on alert.

 _Something's not right. You need to find out where you are._

I shot up and scooted slightly back.

 _Where the hell am I?!_

My back hit a metal wall as my mind raced. The floor beneath me lurched harshly. I huddled myself in a corner, pulling my legs close to my body. The floor lurched again, seemingly moving upwards. The sound of metal against gears echoed loudly.

"Where am I?" I whispered, my voice raspy and foreign to my own ears. I buried my head in my hands as my breathing started to quicken. I tried to remember anything about what happened before.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't remember my own name, my age, or my parents. I couldn't remember how I get here and why I was in a mysterious metal box.

That was when the panic fully set in.

I was now fully gasping for air, my mind trying to grasp a remnant of a memory. Blurs of color swam across my vision, giving me a horrible migraine. I stood up quickly, my hands feeling around the walls. Nothing but icy metal. I was near hysteria as I still couldn't remember anything. My mind was frozen as my lips began to quiver.

 _I can't remember. I can't remember. I can't remember. Why can't I remember?_

The box gave an enormous lurch and I fell, smacking the floor hard. Pain spread up my torso as I let out a small cry. I let out a frustrated scream as tears began rolling down my cheeks. Not from the pain, but the fact that I couldn't remember a single inkling of my past.

As I began sobbing, I curled my body into a fetal position on the floor as I cried. I didn't know what to do. Time passed as I cried and still, the steady movement of the box continued.

I hated how weak and pathetic I must have looked, but I couldn't stop crying. Tears kept streaming down my face like a river.

After more time passed, I drew my hand across my eyes and refused to let myself cry anymore. I sat there in silence, the grinding of the gears the only sound in the air. My eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and could make out the faint outlines of several wooden crates and bags in the other corner. I closed my eyes, too broken to go over and check them out.

 _Someone please help me._

As if it was an answer to my prayers, the box gave the biggest lurch of all. I flew forward onto my knees, arms held out for balance. I slid forward as the floor beneath me swayed. I swallowed my fear as the swaying floor slowly stopped.

Silent except for the sound of my ragged breathing.

I waited for a few minutes, afraid. Once I was sure the box wouldn't start moving again, I cautiously stood up.

"Hello?" I said loudly. "Is anyone there?"

No response.

Now fuming, I stormed over to one of the metal walls and began pounding my fists on it.

"HELLO?!" I screamed, my voice hoarse. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I continued to bang on the walls, channeling all my anger and screaming. It wasn't until the walls were covered in dark streaks of red did I stop. I panted heavily, resting my head on the wall. I inspected my split knuckles and the already forming bruises.

I clenched my fists together before whirling around, my nostrils flared.

 _Now what?_

My subconscious answered instantly.

 _Find something to defend yourself with._

I looked around as my eyes fixated on the wooden crates. I scrambled over to the crates, pulling the lid off of one. There were clothes nestled in hay and I rummaged through the crate, feeling around for any weapons. I came up with nothing and slammed the lid back on. I let out a frustrated huff before moving to the next crate. Digging through it, I couldn't find weapons either.

Deciding to think on my toes, I pursed my lips and grabbed one of the wooden lids. I raised it over my head and then brought it down as hard as I could onto the floor. I closed my eyes, relishing the sound of splintering wood.

Dropping to my knees, I picked up the largest piece of wood, peeling some of the splinters off. I rotated the piece of wood a few times, getting a feel of it.

Then a loud clang rang out above me.

My head snapped up, my breath catching in my throat. There was another loud clang and a small strip of light appeared. I squinted my eyes. It grew larger as double doors slid open slowly. The bright light burned. I winced and shaded my eyes, stumbling back. The clanging and grating continued.

Before stopping.

I slowly lowered my hand as my eyes began to adjust to the bright light. I could make out a few dark figures, looming above me. I blinked again and then everything came into focus.

There were three guys staring down at me, looking perplexed. The first was an extremely muscular looking Asian, with jet black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to show off his biceps. To his right stood a dark skinned boy, arms crossed across his shoulders, scowl prominent on his face. His head was shaved, his eyes full of distrust.

The last boy had a lean body, his dark blond hair messy and unkempt. His face seemed worn out, yet young. His chocolate brown eyes swirled with emotion, his brows furrowed. I instantly felt a _connection_ to this stranger, an already formed bond.

I averted my eyes after a moment of silence.

There was a moment of silence as I stared back at the boys. The Asian boy was the first to speak.

"Well, I've shucked and gone to heaven," he breathed. The dark skinned boy said nothing, only frowning deeply.

"WHAT IS IT?" someone yelled farther behind the boys.

 _There are others._

The blond boy opened his mouth and closed it again. He opened it again and then uttered quietly "It's a girl."

He spoke quietly, but the people behind him erupted into chatters.

"Holy klunk, a girl?"

"I call dibs!"

"Is she pretty?"

"Y'all are jacked in the head."

I stumbled back, mildly disgusted by some of the comments I heard. The dark skinned boy turned around.

"SHUT YOUR HOLES SLINTHEADS!" he roared, an authoritative note to his voice. I flinched. _What the fuck is a_ _slinthead? Who are these people?_

"Newt," The dark skinned boy said again. "Go down and help the girl up."

"Good that." The blond boy said, his heavy British accent surprising me. He put one foot forward and effortlessly dropped. He dropped in front of me with a thump, eyes scanning over my face.

"Here," he said, offering me his hand. "Take my hand so we can get out of this bloody box." I took a step back.

"W-who are you?" I croaked, hating my voice for sounding so weak. "Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?"

The boy tried to take a step forward. I took a step back in fear.

"Don't come any closer." I said with a steely voice. I tried to keep my face fierce and remembered the piece of wood in my hand. I twisted it around a few times and aimed it at the boy.

"If you come any closer, I'm going to stab you with this." I used as much firmness in each of my words, but the boy only cracked a smile.

"The name's Newt. Put down the piece of wood, Greenie. I'm not going to hurt you." He held up his hands almost tauntingly. I scanned over his body, looking for any weapons, but couldn't find any.

"Come on love," Newt said, holding out his hand once more. "We don't have all day. Take my hand." I pursed my lips, contemplating whether or not to trust him. There was something familiar about Newt, a feeling I couldn't just ignore. _He can't be familiar if you have never met him before._ My subconscious mockingly whispered to me. _Don't trust him. Just get out of here._

I bit my lip before making a decision. I slowly set the large piece of wood on the ground. Newt looked pleased before grasping my hand and hoisting me over his shoulder. I let out a loud squawk as he shoved me over the edge of the box. I embarrassingly landed on the grass with a loud oomf. Newt hoisted himself over the edge and brushed off his clothes before offering me a hand again. I looked at it, incredulous, and shot him a dirty look. I pushed myself to my feet, missing his small chuckle.

I was greeted with the sight of four large walls, ivy clinging to every inch of the stone. There was a large vast field of grass before me and wooden buildings. I could hear the bleating of sheep and the mooing of the cows. I peered around and noticed that there was a large circle of about 60 boys surrounding me. They all stared at me as if in awe. I scanned the sea of people, noticing there were no girls at all. My eyes fell upon a chubby, curly haired little boy. My eyes furrowed. _He shouldn't be here. He's way too young._

"Where am I?"

As soon as my words fell from my lips, the boys started talking again.

"Holy klunk, she's hot!"

"Someone pinch me, I'm dreamin- OW YOU SHUCKHEAD!"

"I called dibs way before any of you shanks!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS BEFORE I THROW YOU ALL IN THE SLAMMER!" The dark skinned boy roared again, his spit showering me. I cringed and flicked a drop off my arm. Then he turned to me and mustered up a small smile.

"My name's Alby. Welcome to the Glade. You're safe now." I stared back at him, confused.

"What's the Glade? And why the hell can't I remember anything?"

"Don't worry," Alby reassured. "It happened to all of us."

 _Don't trust him. Don't trust anyone here._

I nodded absently and tried to look casual as I looked around for an exit, a way out of this horrible nightmare. My eyes fell on a small gap between the walls. My eyes shifted to Alby and the crowd of boys. When Alby turned to the Asian boy, I seized the opportunity. I shoved past Newt roughly, feeling a pang of guilt. I shoved past a bunch of boys before sprinting with all my strength, my eyes fixed on the space.

"We got a runner!"

"Minho, stop her!"

"She's running for the maze!"

Sprinting made me feel free; the wind kissing my face and my hair flying out behind me. My scruffy sneakers pounded on the ground and my muscles stretched and clenched. My arms pumped up and down, pushing me forward.

Suddenly, there was a grunt and something dove forward and slammed against my knees. Hard. My knees buckled and I flew forward. I let out a cry as something, no someone, tackled me to the ground. I saw a blur of black, blue, and green as I fell. I threw my hands forward, bracing for the fall. My body hit the dirt hard, sending shocks of pain throughout my body. I groaned, scrunching my face up, forcing myself not to cry. There was a hard body against mine and I fought to roll over.

The person got off my back and allowed me to roll over, groaning in pain. The Asian boy was looking down at me, almost concerned.

"Sorry," he said, running a hand through his hair, messing it up. I narrowed my eyes and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry too," The boy looked confused for a second. Right before I sat up abruptly and socked him as hard as I could in the stomach. He doubled over, groaning. I pushed myself back up, seeing the loud crowd of boys nearing me.

I started running again. I needed to get as far as possible away from these people. The gap between the walls was only a few feet away.

A sudden searing pain went through my head. I gasped as a wave of dizziness and nausea enveloped my body. I slowed, pressing my fingers to my temple. I staggered forward. _Just a few more steps._

The pain exemplified and made me scream. Needles of pain prickled my body and I clawed at my head. I vaguely heard the sound of people yelling, footsteps pounding. I swayed violently, gasping for air. Black spots danced before my eyes as my vision clouded and slowly started to slip away. Rapid images flashed before my eyes, smudges of colors. I heard voices, distant voices. A woman, a male, children.

 _Wicked is good. Wicked is good. Wicked is good. Wicked is good._

 _"I love you. You know that right?."_

 _"CRANKS!"_

 _Subject A5, Subject A5, Subject A5_

 _"Please no! Please don't take her!"_

 _"Don't forget me."_

 _"Sav, will you play legos with me?"_

The excruciating pain in my skull doubled and became unbearable. I shrieked loudly, my knees buckling. The ringing in my ears became louder. I could taste blood as the voices and images flashed faster. A hand caressing my cheek, a light gray shirt, a box of crayons. The sound of glass breaking, children's laughter, and screaming filled my ears. I fell on my side with a faint thud, hands fisting my hair. Love, hate, lust, pain. My mind was clouded with emotion.

Tears dripped down my face as I cried violently.

 _"I love you. You know that right?"_

 _Flare, Flare, Flare, Flare, Flare._

 _"This is for the greater good."_

 _"MOM!"_

 _Wicked is good. Wicked is good. Wicked is good. Wicked is good._

 _"Please, no!"_

 _"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

Then my vision slipped away with one last explosion of pain and I saw nothing, heard nothing. It all went black.

The last thought the I had, the last thing I heard before it all slipped away was a voice, a woman's voice. Her voice was as sickly sweet as honey and came with the scent of machinery.

 _"Always remember, Savannah, Wicked is good."_

* * *

A few floors above the Glade, a brown haired boy sat in the Wicked Compound in Lab B12, surrounded by advanced technology. Large screens were filled with numbers, charts, and graphs. Computers were lit up with people's vitals and confidential data. There were holograms of the Glade and the inhabitants.

An older blonde woman stood behind the boy, tapping furiously on a tablet. The boy watched the screen in front of him, where Savannah was writhing on the ground, screaming hysterically. The small screen in his hands indicated her vitals and the status of the chip that had been implemented into her brain. He closed his eyes, attempting to drown out the girl's screams.

"Was...that really necessary?" The boy choked out.

The blonde woman, who was still tapping furiously on the tablet looked up sharply.

"Yes, Thomas. That was absolutely necessary. The subject would have made it into the maze." The woman answered briskly before returning back to her tablet. Thomas massaged his head before glancing up at the screen again, where Savannah was now unconscious. He turned his head to look at another screen, which displayed the other Gladers moving towards her. Minho had got to her first, kneeling by her side and feeling for a pulse. She was barely breathing

Thomas inhaled sharply; he couldn't watch this any longer. He stood up abruptly, placing his tablet on the table before him.

"I need some air," he said hotly before turning on his heels and walking out of the room. The mechanical doors sealed shut behind him with a click.

The woman didn't look up from her tablet.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Hey guys... I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! I'm so sorry about not updating for so long; I have been so busy with school and friends. Thank you so much for sticking with me through my hiatus and my decision to rewrite! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please follow or favorite! Please also review because I do read your reviews and each and every one of them mean so much to me! I love you all!

Lots of kisses and virtual cupcakes,

xx hartgurl729


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

 _ **I DREAMT THAT** I was in a white bedroom._

 _Novels were scattered across a small bed, my lab coat thrown carelessly over a chair. Rumpled clothes were strewn across the floor, along with several notebooks. Thick packets of lab results and graphs were piled into a thick stack on the small stool. The mechanical doors were sealed shut and there were no windows in the tiny room._

 _I was sitting in front of an advanced computer, typing. The screen was a large hologram, displayed from a small black disk attached to my desk. There were many overlapping tabs open, filled with numbers, pictures, words, and charts. Using my finger, I dragged a screen filled with information in front of me, my eyes scanning over the words._

 _The keyboard was a large plate of dials, buttons, and keys. I tapped several keys and I zoomed in onto a small paragraph of words. My eyebrows furrowed and I began typing furiously. I burst through several complicated firewalls through after excessive typing and multiple programs. Then I got what I wanted. I let out a shaky breath._

 _I pulled up a profile of a girl slightly younger than me, her dark brown hair and eyes. She was glaring at the camera, her eyes full of hatred. Although her nose was splattered with freckles and left side of her face marred by an angry red scar, the resemblance between her and I were clear. I skimmed over the words next to her photo, biting my lip as I read._

 _There was a loud knock on the door and I whipped my head around. I furrowed my eyebrows, glancing at the digital clock next to my bed. 23:46:26. My shift in the labs had ended about an hour ago, as today it was Teresa's turn to stay with Paige during after hours. No one should be knocking on my door unless something was seriously wrong. I turned back to my computer and began typing furiously, deleting all the files on my screen._

 _The door slid open with a hiss, just as I wiped my screen clean of the files and yanked out the small device attached to the keyboard. I pressed a large black button, turning the computer off before turning around, shoving the tiny black piece of hope I had back into the pocket of my pants. Chancellor Paige marched into the room, her entourage of guards who followed her everywhere behind her. They wore black uniforms, their weapons shining in the light. I eyed them, noting that all the guards had their fingers on the triggers. At the sight of Paige, I put on my sweetest smile and nodded._

 _"Chancellor Paige. What brings you here at such a late hour. Did something happen at the labs?"_

 _Paige looked over, eyes scanning over my messy room and landing on my advanced computer. She narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together. Silently I prayed that she didn't know. She couldn't know. Lifting her chin up after a few silent moments, Paige turned to me._

 _"Excuse me for the intrusion," She spoke coldly, stepping towards me. "I just wanted to inform you immediately that Subject A15 has just been terminated."_

 _My eyes widened. "What?!" I exclaimed. "Nick is dead?" I staggered forward, landing on my bed. My heart ached for the loss of another one of my friends. I placed my head into my hands, my mind racing._

 _"His body strangely rejected the serum after being stung by Creature G5. We tried to save him. I have Teresa re-checking his medical records in hopes of finding the reason,' Paige continued speaking. "I just wanted to tell you about his termination as soon as possible because this means that we will have to implement our adolescent variables earlier than we expected." At her words, my heart dropped to my stomach and my body froze. I stopped breathing for a moment before it all sank in. My blood turned cold. A wave of anger slowly spread over my body as I slowly raised my head up._

 _"No…" I whispered, slowly standing. My throat seemed to close up and my mind was racing. I opened my mouth, clamped it shut, and opened it once more. "No, no, no, no. NO WAY!" I moved forward, but stopped when Paige's guards raised their weapons threateningly. I took a step back, still shaking my head._

 _"YOU CAN'T SEND HER UP!" I screamed, my spit flying everywhere. "YOU PROMISED I WOULD HAVE MORE TIME!" Sudden tears threatened to spill out of my eyes._

 _Paige didn't flinch, her face as cold and passive as always. "Clara is a control subject, soon to be Crank if we don't find the cure. By sending her up to the maze, you are not only giving her more time, think of the millions of lives we are saving by doing so. Haven't you forgotten our purpose?"_

 _"Her name is Dinah!" I yelled, slamming a fist against the wall. A blueprint fluttered to the ground. "That is her name! Not some stupid name you gave her and forced her to answer to! And she is not some fucking control subject; she is my sister!" I advanced towards Paige, my rage blinding me. This couldn't be happening._

 _Paige stepped backwards. "Miss Brookes. Please act reasonably. I understand your distress."_

 _"NO YOU DON'T!" I screamed loudly, stumbling towards her crazily. I wanted to make her suffer, to make her experience all the pain I have gone through. I wanted to make her feel_ everything _._

 _Paige's guards all stepped forward, shielding her, raising their weapons. They began to fire, their guns spitting out darts instead of bullets. Paige must have known I would react this way. I dropped down and slid to my right, taking cover behind my bed. The guards never stopped firing as they began to retreat, as Paige had turned around and was striding briskly from my room._

 _"YOU PROMISED!" I screamed, digging my fingers into my palms. "YOU PROMISED TO KEEP HER SAFE IF I WORKED FOR YOU! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"_

 _The last of the guards stepped out of my room and the doors closed with a hiss and then a loud click. Paige had locked me in._ _I knew she probably couldn't hear me, but yet I never stopped screaming, hysterically. My hands enclosed my head as my insides burned. It hurt._

 _"YOU LIAR! YOU PROMISED PAIGE! YOU SWORE YOU WOULD PROTECT HER! YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU PROMISED!"_

 _And then the tears came._

 _Lots of them._

* * *

I woke with a start, sucking in air eagerly as I screamed. I sat up quickly and began to panic as I took in my surroundings. I was on a tiny wooden bed in a small room, with blankets thrown haphazardly over my torso. There was a small open window to my left, blinds fluttering to the wind. A table to my right was covered in medical supplies. As I gasped, my wild eyes darted around. I could barely remember my dream, but I knew I was really upset. I left my shaking hands in front of my face and took in the blood underneath my fingernails and the bleeding crescents imprinted on my palms. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my erratic beating, but my heart was still racing.

The door was suddenly flung open, banging into the wall. A tall, well-built boy with dark skin ran inside, stopping short when he saw me. We stared at each other for a few moments as I held my breath. I glanced to my right, at the table of medical supplies. My eyes rested on a syringe with a particularly sharp needle. The boy's eyes seem to follow my line of vision. I bit my lip and looked back at his wide eyes before lurching out of the bed and almost crashing into the table. I snatched the syringe quickly before whirling around and aiming it at the boy, who already had his hands raised.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled, panting slightly. My crazed eyes darted around the room, still thinking about my dream. I didn't know where I was and not being fully in control simply scared me.

The boy spoke slowly. "Hey, hey, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you. Name's Jeff. Put down the syringe and then we can talk." I grit my teeth, my hands quivering. I had never seen him before; his face was not one I had seen when I first entered the Glade. _Don't trust him._ I kept my eyes locked on his, not lowering the syringe.

Jeff sighed exasperatedly before yelling to someone outside of the room. "Newt! Greenie's awake!" At the sound of Newt's name, my body seemed to automatically relax. Aware of my reaction to his name, I forced my arm to remain ready to stab. There were a few footsteps before Newt entered the room, limping slowly. He looked tired, with bags under his eyes. My eyes lowered to his shirt, where there were several massive blood stains. _Is that his blood?_ My heart seemed to ache. My roving eyes moved to his back, where he had strapped several machetes. My syringe was no match for his long knives.

Newt looked from me to Jeff to me again, his eyes lingering at the syringe in my poised hand. Then he chuckled slightly and raised his hands. "Greenie, put the syringe down. You don't want to accidentally hurt yourself." I raised my eyebrows at his words before he motioned to the syringe in my hand. "See that there? That nasty blue klunk in that syringe? That's the Grief Serum. You sure the hell do not wanna be injected with that." I glanced at the syringe in my hand, noticing for the first time, that blue liquid inside of it. I lowered the syringe and rolled it around it my hands. The word WICKED were imprinted into the side. It seemed to strike a type of familiarity in me, but I couldn't place where exactly I had heard WICKED.

Newt kept his hands raised and spoke quietly. "That's it, Greenie. Put the syringe down and we can talk."

I looked up into his painfully honest brown eyes. There was something extremely _real_ and _indescribable_ about the boy standing in front of me. I couldn't shake the feeling of trust and intimacy. My hands trembled as I slowly set the syringe down on the table. There was a small clink before it settled. I held my breath, but no one attacked me or tried to kill me. Newt lowered his hands and leaned over to Jeff and whispered something to him. Jeff nodded before scurrying out of the room. I stood motionless while this happened. My heart still raced but at Newt's arrival, my mind seemed to have calmed. I slowly began to remember what had happened. _There was darkness and then a Box and a bunch of boys. And then there were walls and grass and-_

"Sit," Newt gestured for me to sit on the bed, breaking my train of thought. I swallowed roughly before doing as he said. I cautiously sat down, my eyes never leaving him as he pulled up a small wooden chair. He sat down in front of me and tapped his good foot on the wooden floor. My eyes lingered on his damaged left leg. Wondering what had happened, I lifted my eyes to his.

"What-what happened?" My voice was scratchy, scared, and confused. I fisted the rough bed sheets, wondering how the hell I got here and where I was. Newt offered me a tiny smile, eyes lingering on my bloody fingers.

"After you ran it and knocked over Minho, you started screeching for no reason. Fell over, started thrashing around and screaming bloody murder. Said a bunch of klunk about variables and experiments. Then you started vomiting blood everywhere. Carried you here myself." He scratched his neck awkwardly as I took in the news. _Screaming random things. Vomiting blood. Sign of torn blood vessels or bleeding in the upper gastrointestinal tract._

 _That's fucked up. I'm fucked up._

The questions started tumbling out of my mouth. "Why am I here? What is this place? Why can't I remember anything?" Newt raised his hand and I immediately quieted. There was an air of authority that surrounded him, commanding me to listen.

"Calm down, Greenie. Just know that you are safe with us and no one is going to hurt you. You just have to cooperate with me. That okay, love?" I nodded, my throat as dry as sandpaper. Newt seemed satisfied with my response and yelled for Jeff to come back into the room. Jeff did and I recoiled sharply when he reached for me. My breath caught in my throat and my hands searched for a weapon.

"Hey, it's okay." Newt reached forward and placed his hands on my forearms, ceasing my movements. I stopped moving, but glanced uneasily at Jeff. "It's okay. Jeff here is just going to check your temperature and pulse and then you can be out of this shuck place." Newt moved his thumbs soothingly against my skin in an effort to comfort me, but it only tensed me up more. My heart beat traitorously when his skin came in contact with mine. _Why is this happening?_

I sat still and allowed Jeff to take my temperature and measure my pulse. He made no comment about the dried blood under my fingernails, merely wiping them with a cotton swab. When he concluded that everything was alright, Newt stood up and offered me his hand. I hesitantly took it. His hands were large and calloused, rough with hard work.

It fit mine like two puzzle pieces coming together.

* * *

Newt walked quickly, Forcing myself to keep up with his long strides, I quickly took in my surroundings as he led me through the Glade.

The Glade was enormous, the crispy green grass crunching beneath my feet. Wooden buildings were scattered everywhere, groups of boys clustering around each of them. Some of them were using tools to build other buildings, while others were tending to animals in a pen. There were rows of plants to my left, where several boys were weeding and harvesting. To my right was a forest, the tall trees swaying slightly in the wind. There were four large walls encasing the Glade, the gray stone painted with ivy. Each wall had an opening, leading to where I did not know.

 _But you do know._ The little voice in my head whispered hauntingly to me. _You do know what lies beyond those walls._

Shaking the voice from my head, I watched as Newt stopped in the middle of the Glade, before the Box. When I first came up in it, I hadn't paid much attention to it, but now I scanned it over. It was closed currently, the mechanical double doors lying flat on the floor. The metal was old and rusting. The crates and bags in it were next to it. Newt kicked a bag softly with his good leg and began to speak. "This is the bloody Box. Once a month, we get a Newbie like you. Supplies, clothes, and some food come with it every week. We don't know who sends the supplies and the Greenies; they just come."

"Have you tried-" Newt cut me off, seeming to already know what I was going to say. He smirked amusedly at me and said "Yes, we tried to send someone down the Box one time. It wouldn't go down."

My eyebrows immediately came together as I looked at the strange Box. I cocked my head and opened my eyes to ask more questions, but Newt had already moved on. "Leave the questions 'till the end. We don't have much time." Beckoning me with his hand, he strode past a group of staring boys and led me past a large wooden structure. There were sleeping bags scattered around it and a few hammocks tied to trees. "That was Homestead. It's where we sleep and eat. Most of the Gladers sleep outside while the Keepers sleep inside."

"Keeper." The word sounded foreign coming out of my mouth. "Are you a Keeper?"

Puffing out his chest slightly, Newt slightly glanced back at me. "I'm second-in-command." I raised my eyebrows at this new piece of knowledge I had just learned. _Makes sense. He seems like a leader._

Newt began speaking again, pointing at buildings when he introduced them. "There are four sections in the Glade. The Gardens are where we grow crops. Water is pumped through pipes in the ground. Always has been, always will be." Giving me a meaningful look, he added "We tried diggin' once. Got 10 feet and all there was was shuckin' dirt."

Seeing that I remained silent in thought, Newt continued.

"The Bloodhouse is where the Slicers raise animals, then slaughter then later on. The Deadheads is that area there near the forest. The graveyard is back there also. Real pleasant place. You can go hang out there sometime and say hi to my buddy George." When I didn't laugh, Newt shrugged, but seemed a bit disappointed. He scratched his knee and then changed the subject. He changed directions and began walking towards one of the openings in the walls. Stumbling awkwardly behind him, I fought to keep up.

"For the next two weeks, you'll be working different jobs for our keepers to see what job fits you the best. Doesn't matter that you're a girl, you still gotta do your part. Which brings us to the rules of this shuck place." Newt stopped a small distance in front of the large opening in the walls and sat down on the grass. Looking up at me, he patted the space next to him. I eyed the moist dirt, but reluctantly obeyed, cringing as I lowered myself onto the ground.

"There are only three rules. One, do your part. Two, never hurt another Glader. Three, _never_ go beyond those walls." As Newt spoke, he ticked off his fingers. I listened intently, but furrowed my eyebrows as soon as he mentioned the walls. My mind searched aimlessly for something, for a small piece of information I knew it could never find.

"Walls? Don't you mean the Maze?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop outside. Newt, who had been staring up at the sky, turned his head to me so fast that I flinched. His eyes widened and his lips parted.

"Maze? I didn't mention there was a Maze. Who told you that? How do you know that?" He leaned towards me urgently. His brown eyes burned into mine. "Do you remember something?"

"I-" I opened my mouth and tried to formulate an answer. My throat was suddenly dry again. I dug into my mind to try to find out how I knew, but I couldn't find why. _There's something you know that is extremely valuable and no one else knows that it is and you just need to remember because it could save everyone and it's the key and you're the key and-_

"Greenie?" Newt rested his hand gently on mine and forced me to look at him. My breath caught in my chest when I looked at him and I felt the words form on the tip of my tongue, but I just _couldn't_ say them. Shaking my head, I closed my mouth before opening it again. "I heard someone say it. On the way here." The lie rolled off my tongue easily and Newt's face fell. He swallowed heavily before releasing my hand. I missed his warmth immediately.

"There are horrors beyond those bloody walls that you don't want to know about. Just know that you never should go past those walls, okay?" I nodded, my blank eyes still fixated on a mass of ivy hugging the stone.

Newt stood up, brushing off his pants. "Come on now, Greenie. Wouldn't wanna be late to the Bonfire held in your own honor. We have one for every Greenie and you ain't different." I smiled up at him before moving to stand up as well. As I did, a small buzzing noise started. A slight pain gripped the sides of my head. I ignored it before it all intensified. I stopped abruptly before turning around to stare at the walls again.

"You okay?" Newt asked me worriedly. I merely cocked my head and took another step forward towards the Maze. The buzzing sound grew louder and the ache increased. My chest started to burn. I let out a pained gasp. Alarmed, I took a few quick steps back. The pain ceased slightly. Aware Newt was still looking at me in concern, I forced myself to nod.

"Yeah…" I swallowed harshly. "I'm just a little thirsty." I barely heard Newt telling me again that it was time for the Bonfire and that I could get water then. My attention was still solely focused on the closed Maze doors. There was just something about what lay beyond the cold stone. Whatever it was, it was extremely important. For a moment, the stone walls I was staring at _flickered_. My hands twitched. I saw a blur of dark green and black. A strange clicking noise was pinching at my brain. My lips slightly parted.

Newt placing a hand on my shoulder snapped me out of whatever trance I was in. "You sure you're okay?" Nodding quietly, I wet my lips anxiously. Not fully meeting Newt's concerned gaze, I followed him quietly as he led me away. As he did, I took one last look at the Maze walls. I didn't know what was so special about the Maze that was beyond those walls, but there was one thing I knew for certain. The dull pain in my skull and the remnants of the clicking noises told me so.

 _You can't go near the Maze. Otherwise, there will be hell to pay._

* * *

 **[A/N]**

...So, if you're reading this, I want to jump through the screen and hug you super hard because THANK YOU SO MUCH for sticking with me and my dumb butt! I know I haven't updated in like forever and that most of you must be really annoyed and given up on this story, but I want you to know that I will never give up on this fanfic. This past year just has been really hard for me because many things are changing and I am throwing all of myself into school and I barely have time to do the things I truly love.

I do read each and every one of your review and it really warms my heart to see that people do actually like my writing. Please drop a review, let me know what you think and click the follow or favorite button! Many of my reviewers are guests and I just think it would be easier for you guys to keep track of this story if you followed, but it's not like mandatory or anything haha. I love you all so much!

Lots of love and virtual candy,

xx hartgurl729


End file.
